kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle Adventures of All Dogs go to heaven
in new orleans in 1939 Carface the pitbull terrior mix and Charile the german sheppard run a casino but Carface does not want to share the fortune with Charlie so instead he tricks Charlie and has him taken away to the pound but his pal Itchy the descund rescues Charlie from the pound and Rocky and Bullwinkle take another visit to new orleans and they befriend Charlie and Itcy who show them to the casino and celebrate singing you cant keep a good dog down but a terrior named Killer reports Charlies escape to Carface who has also hired old rivals of Rocky and Bullwinkle Boris and Natasha who perciupate in Carfaces scheme later Charlie and Carface have a word about splitting the partnership later they get Charlie drunk and Itchy overhears the scheme to get Charlie killed and tries to warn him and Rocky and Bullwinkle figure out that Boris and Natasha are working for Carface but before they can warn him Killer puts a blindfold on Charlie and Carface runs a car down the road and knocks Charlie into the sea Charlie soon finds himself in heaven a beautiful and relaxing place there he meets the owner a Whippet named Annabelle but after figuring out that Carface killed him he is demermented for revange he sneaks the watch and winds it back up which sends him back to earth but a warning comes with it once he left heaven he can never return and reunites with Itchy Rocky and Bullwinkle with a plan to fix Carface Boris and Natasha the four enter Carfaces hideout and Carface has a little orphan girl named Anne Marie whom he uses as success and Boris and Natasha help Killer fix the odds and feed the kid and they leave the room and Charlie Itchy Rocky and Bullwinkle enter the room and rescue Anne Marie after Killer discovers shes gone he reports it to Carface who is very angry and Boris takes cover behind Natasha and Carface is determented to get Anne Marie back they take her to Charlies place in the junk yard and tell her stories Bullwinkle goes with Itchy while Rocky stays with Charlie the mext morning Charlie Itchy Rocky and Bullwinkle take Anne Marie to a horse race and than a kangaroo match and make money opening the casino and a married couple Harold and Kate grabs the attention of Anne Marie and Carface later has Killer fed to pirranahs that chomp at him and Boris and Natasha relizes that Charile is alive and has Anne Marie and that Rocky and Bullwinkle are helping him out with the fortune and Killer imforms Carface that he has a ray gun and Carface has a plan later Rocky goes with Charlie and Anne Marie to a church where they meet a collie named Flo and cute puppies and have a pizza party and Anne Marie and Rocky are both furouis at Charlie becuse he stole the wallet later that night Charlie has a nightmare that his watch stops ticking and dies again but this time he goes to a dreadful place a dark westland with a tornado that sucks him into hell falling on a bone boat with a grim reaper dragon on it later a huge monsterous dragon hellhound emereges from the lava and breathes out fire imps that chew on Charile Charile howls trying to make his escape but cant and a warning from the hellhound saying he can never go back to heaven but Charlie wakes on a broom leaning against the wall releasing that it was only a bad dream and he and Rocky set off to find Anne Marie next moring he vist Anne Marie at Kate and Harolds house and takes her on a trip but Carface Killer Boris and Natasha spot them and shoot at Charlie but Charlie is not killed he Anne Marie and Rocky land in a sewer and are captured by rats to be used as sacrefice put in cages in the water comes out a giant killer voo doo witch doctor alligator by the names of King Gator Anne Marie and Rocky are terrified but when King Gator puts Charlie in his mouth he hears a howl and is impressed by it and decides not to eat him and lets him Anne Marie and Rocky out of the cage and performs a musical number with Charlie called Lets Make Music Together and returns them to the city safely and reminds Charlie if he needs him just howl and Carface Killer Boris Natasha and the thugs enter the casino and attack Itchy and Bullwinkle and derstroy Charlies casino later Itchy and Bullwinkle reuinte with Charlie and Rocky who think that Charlie is Anne Maries friend angry about that Charlie says hes only using Anne Marie after hearing that Anne Marie runs off but is captured by Carface Killer Boris Natasha and the thugs but Charlie follows them so does Rocky and Bullwinkle and Itchy rounds up a group of dogs to the rescue and Charlie finds Anne Marie in a cage and Rocky and Bullwinkle are caught by Boris and Natasha Charlie fights the thugs but after being bit howls and the King Gator comes to his aid and swims towards the boat just as Carface is about drown Charlie the King Gator breaks into his casino and frightens the thugs he frees Charlie Rocky Bullwinkle and Anne Marie and Rocky and Bullwinkle comfront Boris and Natasha angerly and throw him into the water Killer escapes with the others while Charlie battles Carface hitting him on the nose later Carface falls into the water and is chased by King Gator and gets devoured by him off screen Charlies watch however stops ticking he rescues Anne Marie and Rocky and Bullwinkle swim Anne Marie to safety while Charlie goes down with the ship and Killer brings Anne Marie to safety to Harold and Kate afterwards Charlie is in hell but the Hellhound grants his request to see Anne Marie one last time one night Itchy Rocky and Bullwinkle visit Anne Marie new home and lay by herside Charlie however appears out of hell and apologizes for using her later the Hell Hound becons Charlie to come to hell with him but Annabelle sends a star from heaven and destroys the Hell Hound and reminds Charlie that he can return to heaven again and bids Anne Marie farewell and to Itchy and Rocky and Bullwinkle pack their bags and head back to their own canada home and Charlie is welcomed back into heaven and has a party up there but Carface is also in heaven and vows revange on King Gator and sneaks a watch to wind up but Annabell gives him the same warning saying he will never come back and Charlie assures the auidance that he will be back the end Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films